Chimera
by kayfanatik
Summary: Old foes and a new threat have Chloe on her feet fighting for her life. Chlollie
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun shone through the delicate stained glass of the omniscient Watch Tower. The air was buzzing with the energy of all the electronics that Chloe had in her possession. Chloe Sullivan sat at one of her many computers, her eyes fixated on the screen. Oliver was no-where to be found- he was completely off her radar. His disappearance had Chloe up night and day in a panicked state. She was anxious to find her missing lover.

Her determined glare wavered when she felt a sudden, yet familiar whoosh of air behind her.

Chloe turned to greet her friend, and gasped at the sight of him. Clark's black shirt had been half torn off of his bloodied and bruised body and his usually vibrantly green eyes were weary with fatigue. In his arms was Oliver.

"Oh God, Oliver! Clark- "

"Chloe, I can't explain right now." Clark gently placed an unconscious Oliver on the couch. "Oliver is fine, he should wake up shortly. Stay here and do not move. Put this place on lock-down security! I mean it, Chloe. I have to go back."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. Lock down security? What?

"Go back where? Where did you find-"

Before Chloe could finish, Clark was gone. She couldn't believe Clark would leave her there with no answers to any of her questions. Relief washed over her as she set her eyes back on the man that she loved. She sat down beside him and gently caressed his face. Oliver stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Chlo."

Chloe smiled. "I've missed you, Oliver. I have so many questions for you. But I just want you to know that I do love you very, very much."

Oliver started to sit up.

"Are you okay to be upright?" Chloe asked cautiously.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I'm not hurt. I just passed out."

Chloe's concern was all over her face. "Can you tell me anything at all about your disappearance? You were gone for-"

"Two weeks. I was captured and taken to God knows where. I thought for sure that I was going to be tortured or killed, but I received no ill-treatment from my capturers."

"Well, what did they want from you then? What happened to Clark? He looked like a mess when he brought you back to me."

Oliver's face turned solemn. "Clark found me and he was attacked. These people knew how to hurt him. Luckily we got out of there in the nick of time, or else we both would have…"

Chloe waved her arms. "Alright, well you're okay. Let's not think about what could have happened. But I'm still not one hundred percent sure on what exactly _did_ happen. Why did these people take you- WHO took you?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Chloe, I was captured because I'm in love with you."

Chloe stared at Oliver. She didn't understand what that meant. Captured because he was in love with her?

"Me? I mean, what do I have to do with this?"

"They wanted to get to you through me. They knew that you would eventually find me- and they were hoping you would have done it without Clark's help. Chloe, your life is in grave danger."

Oliver grasped her arm very tightly and his gaze drifted to the room surrounding him like it was his first time observing it. "We need to get this place secure."

"Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Chloe shrieked. She still had no idea who was after her and why.

"All I know, Chloe, is that these people want you for something. I don't know the reason why- but they are after blood. They think you are a threat to their cause, and they will stop at nothing to bring you and yours down."

"Who?"

"The organization is called Chimera. I don't know much about them, which is why I need you to do some digging."

"Of course," she responded quickly. Chloe got up from the couch and over to one of her computers.

"Wait, Chloe, there's one thing you should know."

She turned to face her love. "Besides the fact that these people are out to kill me? What else is there to care about?"

Oliver left the couch and shakily stood to his feet. He walked up to her and looked her straight into her eyes. "Their leader is… Lex Luthor."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Normally this would be a Chlark fic, but I just got into the whole Chollie stuff, I think they make a good pair, too. Review if you'd like. I don't really know where I'm going with this haha.

Chloe's jaw dropped as she gaped at Oliver, "Lex Luthor is dead. He's dead- you made sure of it."

Oliver grimaced. He had wanted Lex dead so badly, but after what happened with the Toymaker, he had great regrets. But no- Lex was alive. He was alive and planning on taking his Chloe away from him. If anything happened to Chloe because of Lex, Oliver _would_ kill him and make sure he would never rise again.

"He's not. I don't know how or why, but Luthor is alive and crazier than ever."

Chloe put her hands to her mouth in disbelief. Chimera knew how to hurt Clark. Lex knew Clark's secret. But why would Lex be after her? What did she have that he wanted to kill her over?

Chloe turned away from Oliver so he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. She busied herself with typing in some information in the computer.

"What is Chimera…." She asked herself.

A couple of files came up on this mysterious group. Chimera, founded in 2001, was an elite research firm that specialized in brain studies. Funding was provided by LuthorCorp.

"Okay- it's funded by LuthorCorp, which means you should have known about this. I mean, you sure that Lex is alive? Tess could have gone behind your back and-"

Oliver shook his head. "Chloe, I saw Lex. I saw him in the flesh. I had no knowledge that LuthorCorp was funding this firm. This research project was activated way before the merge. Tess never mentioned anything about secret research, which, doesn't surprise me, but I have this feeling that she doesn't even know about this."

"Okay, but how can someone not know if they are giving money for expensive research?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "I believe Lex has his ways. It probably was Lionel's interest first. Lex is good at taking over what he didn't create. But it's amazing that you even found who funded Chimera. It's completely classified."

"Right. Now my only problem is what they would possibly want from me? Brain studies? Why would they want me dead?" Chloe asked.

Chloe and Oliver felt that familiar whoosh behind them. Clark was back, and looked even worse than before. He was really weakened, which startled Chloe.

"Oh my God, Clark. What happened to you?" Chloe rushed over to help him.

Clark winced with pain. "Oliver, Chloe…" Clark groaned as he lost his balance and fell over.

Oliver rushed to Clark's side. "Clark, man- what's wrong?"

Chloe saw Clark's veins glow with neon green. "Meteor rock. Ollie, try and find it on him!"

They both frantically searched Clark's body for any signs of the poisonous rock. Suddenly Chloe found the source. There was the slightest trace of meteor rock on Clark's arm. A small piece of glowing shrapnel grazed him. Chloe quickly plucked it out from his skin. She placed the piece in a bag and placed it far from her quickly recovering friend.

"Thanks," Clark said, rubbing his freshly healed skin. Clark's cuts and bruises were gone, as well as the weariness that had overwhelmed him earlier. He sprang to his feet, seemingly feeling like he was brand new.

"So where did you go Clark? Oliver has told me everything he knows about Chimera, which wasn't much. You have anything new?"

"Chimera's dangerous. They do research specializing in brain studies. And they are after you."

Chloe nodded her head. "Yep I know that already. Anything else at all? I mean, don't tell me that Lex Luthor is alive and running this firm, because Oliver has already broken that one already."

Clark glanced over at Oliver surprisingly. "You're sure Lex is alive?"

Chloe looked from Oliver to Clark. "Wait a minute, you mean you didn't know about the resurrection of Lex Luthor? Clark, apparently he wants to kill me, and I have no idea why."

"Yes, Clark. I saw Lex with my own eyes. He is alive, and he's definitely dangerous. He didn't hurt me while I was in his captivity, but I'm not sure how long that would have lasted."

"When I got to you, Oliver, you didn't even know your own name. Whoever is in charge definitely got their way with you torture-wise. Are you positive that you remember things clearly?" Clark countered.

Oliver was taken aback. "What do you mean, I didn't know my own name? I don't remember being tortured…"

Clark's eyes narrowed. "I found you half conscious chained to a wall. You were delirious, I thought you had been drugged. I'm not sure you are remembering everything. I had to go back for Lois…"

"LOIS?" Chloe and Oliver quipped at the same time.

"Clark, where's Lois? Why was she with you?"

"She's fine- she found a way out before I came back. She and I were doing some secret investigating of Chimera, and we stumbled upon Oliver. We were being followed, and before we were caught, I had pushed Lois into a pipe for hiding while I rushed Oliver back here." Clark looked at Oliver.

Oliver was silent. He couldn't remember any of this at all. Maybe he was hallucinating that Lex was alive. But he was so real. He was tangible. Oliver's fist had gone into Luthor's face.

"No. I might not remember the rescue clearly, but I do know for a fact that Lex is alive and corporeal. I punched him in the face, now you can't really deny flesh when you feel it." Oliver retorted.

Clark wasn't convinced, but he let go of the issue.

Chloe's head suddenly snapped up from the computer. "Guys, I think I know why Lex is after me."


	3. Chapter 3

**~Flash Back 2 weeks ago~**

Green Arrow groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Rubbing a bit of blood off of his throbbing head, he started to notice his prison. Oliver's hands were in chains that were connected to a pole that ran from the floor to the high ceiling of what looked to be a room in an old abandoned warehouse. His feet were chained to the floor.

"Christ. This is just perfect," he moaned.

Suddenly the double doors of the room opened wide as a tall figure strode through the room. Oliver's mouth dropped a mile as he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Lex…You're dead…"

Lex Luthor grinned. He circled the tightly bound archer very slowly. He was taking in this scene. The dark, impenetrable metal walls, the concrete floors, the chains-it was a great feeling to have his nemesis in his possession at last.

"Am I? I feel better than ever, actually. But yeah, I should be dead, what I went through was hell. After all, you did try to kill me. That… was a mistake," he sneered.

"What do you want from me?" Oliver asked cautiously.

Lex made one more circle around his prisoner. He stopped in front of Oliver and kneeled down to his eye level.

"What makes you think that I need anything from you?" he said with dangerous softness.

Oliver shifted. "If you don't want anything from me, then why am I still alive?"

Lex stood up. "Oliver, Oliver, my old friend, as it turns out, I do need you for something." Lex turned away from him. "I hear you and Miss Sullivan have some sort of an arrangement going on. This news intrigues me." Lex faced Oliver once again.

"My relationships concern you because...?" Oliver trailed off.

"Queen, I don't give a damn who you concern yourself with. I do, however, take a profound interest in your current flame. She's somewhat of a mystery to me." Lex sounded like he was almost fond of Chloe. He sounded like he desired her, which pissed Oliver off.

Lex paused. "Her mind…is undoubtedly a powerful thing."

**~Present Day~**

Lois, after returning alone from her near-death experience, called her cousin who, for the past couple of weeks, seemed to be M.I.A.

Some nerve Clark had abandoning her. She needed a vent-fest.

The phone kept ringing.

_How could someone do that to me?_ She thought bitterly about the ordeal. She and Clark were close to finding Ollie. This was the story she'd always dreamed of. Chimera was going down for kidnapping, and she and Clark would be the headliners. Then Clark pushed her down a pipe and never came back for her. Yeah, so some thugs were hot on their tails, but still. Shoving her down a pipe?

"Really?"Lois exclaimed exasperated as the ringing went to Chloe's voicemail. "Yo, Chloe, I know that you are trying to find Ollie, but you got to come back to the land of civilization. Pick up your phone, use your phone. I need you to call me. I miss you terribly."

Lois threw her cellphone on the couch. Chloe probably wasn't going to call her back. It was going on the third week since Chloe left without a word. Ollie was taken-Chloe was determined she was going to find him. Chloe had disappeared, but Clark didn't think it was much to stress out about. He said that Chloe just needed some time to collect herself, and he assured Lois that she was fine. Clark was very concerned about Ollie, and was always searching for answers.

There was a knock at her apartment door. She grabbed her phone and hurried to open the door.

"Lois."

Clark stood before her with worry in his eyes.

As Lois tried to slam the door in his face, he put his foot in between to stop it.

"Smallville, what do you want? You threw me in a pipe, and then you disappeared on me," she cried.

Clark looked a bit sheepish. "Lois, I want you to know that I only hid you in the pipe because it was the only way to keep you safe. I just wanted to come by and see if you are alright." He stopped. "I also wanted to tell you that Ollie is back and safe with Chloe."

Lois couldn't believe her ears. She left the doorway and strode into her kitchen. Clark let himself in and shut the door.

"Well that's fantastic news. I've been trying to find Chloe, but she doesn't seem to want to answer my calls. So Ollie is okay?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, he seems to be doing well. I think his memory is a bit jumbled, but physically he's unharmed. Chloe has been busy, and now that Oliver's back, she's occupied welcoming him home."

Lois stared at Clark. "What do you mean she's been busy? Please tell me that you didn't know where she has been this whole time without giving me a heads up?"

"Thanks, Clark." She said at Clark's silence.

"Lois, Chloe didn't want anyone to know where she was. She wanted to just stay under the radar," Clark started to explain.

"But she decided to tell _you_ where she was and what she was doing," Lois breathed, a bit hurt. "I don't know what it is about you, Clark. She seems to have unwavering trust and faith in you, and I have no idea why she doesn't feel the same way about me."

Chloe finished putting up the security for the Watch Tower.

"So… you think that Lex is after you because he still thinks that you are still infected with residual effects of Brainiac?"

Chloe spun to face Oliver. "I don't know what else to think. I have to say, it makes sense. I've created everything that the Watch Tower is today. I'm not saying that I'm a genius, but what I've done is profound. He either wants my system, or he is underestimating me and thinks that I'm still harboring effects of Brainiac."

Oliver nodded. This sounded like Lex's motive to get Chloe was similar to Checkmate's. But there was something more to it.

"Chloe, I remember that Lex seemed interested in your mind. But I think it goes bit deeper than just wanting you for your brains. I do remember talking to Lex, and the way he talked about you…it sounded like he _wanted_ you."

"Oh boy. That's a twisted thought, Lex desiring me. Lex and I, we never saw eye to eye. He was always obsessed with Lana and Clark. I mean, there were occasions where he wanted to get rid of me because I always had a knack for being interested in his affairs, but I never ever got the impression that he wanted me."

Oliver suddenly gasped with pain. His head was throbbing like it was about to explode. Ollie put his hands to his head as he dropped to his knees.

"Ollie! What is it? What's wrong?" Chloe asked frantically. She kneeled down to support him.

"My head…" he started to say as he passed out in Chloe's arms.

~A/N

Review. I'm still trying to resolve some issues with the direction of the story, so forgive me if I seem to be beating around the bush to get to the point. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

~Flash Back 1 week ago~

A beautiful, young woman with jet black hair came into Oliver's room where he was being held prisoner. Her red lips curved into an eerily bitter smile as she looked at the weakened Green Arrow, still bound to the cold metal pole. Oliver wearily gazed up at her as she turned her back to him. She opened up a small black bag she was carrying with her and withdrew a syringe full of a glowing blue liquid.

Ollie eyed her and then the syringe. Real fear spread throughout his body, and he shuddered from the chill. He cowered away from the girl. There was something strangely familiar about the beauty, but he was too weak to truly recognize what it was about her that he knew. Ollie was breathless, but still able to speak, "What is that? What are you going to do to me?"

The girl's strikingly green eyes narrowed then relaxed. She slowly bent down to his eye level. She gently caressed his sweating and bleeding face as she lifted the deadweight of his arm. The girl hesitated for a moment, but then hardened her heart as she pricked his pale delicate skin. Ollie watched helplessly as she slowly released whatever was in the syringe into his left arm.

"This is something that will make you feel amazing. You won't remember a thing," she said coyly. She rose to her feet and looked down at the struggling man. "Believe me, Oliver, you won't want to remember what your about to go through," she said with her voice seeping with pity. Spinning on her heels, she left the darkness of the cold room, guilt boiling up inside of her chest.

Oliver's head bobbed as he tried to resist the effects of the drug. The room was spinning out of control, he was falling…falling. "Chloe…" he cried out, and he couldn't fight the darkness as everything went black.

~Present Day~

"Ollie, Ollie please!"

Chloe was holding Oliver in her arms. She was too small to lift him onto the couch, so she left him where he had fallen. He had been passed out for the last couple of minutes.

Oliver stirred. "Chloe-what happened?" he finally responded.

"Oh thank god, you're awake. You grabbed your head and then you passed out on the floor."

Oliver gingerly touched his temples. "Yeah, I remember now. You know what, I think Clark is right. Something isn't right about what I'm remembering about my imprisonment. I'm starting to think that more was done to me than I had originally thought."

Chloe was a bit astonished to hear this. "What do you think happened to you? You remember anything at all?"

Oliver's brow furrowed. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, and what actually happened, but he knew that something wasn't quite right. He thought back as hard as he could. There was a glimpse of black tresses that dangled in front of unbelievably beautiful, green eyes. Her slender, exotic body, her perfect, ruby pout…that syringe full of weird blue liquid.

"Lana…"

Chloe looked astonished. Lana had disappeared from Metropolis because she was such a hazard to Clark. Everything about Lana and Clark was doomed because of the meteor rock that was in her bloodstream.

"Lana?" Chloe asked questioningly.

"Yeah. Lana- I think she was the woman who injected me."

"Injected you? Wait, stop. Just tell me what you think you remember."

Oliver drew in a deep breath. "Okay, I remember being in that warehouse and a woman came in. I was too weak to recognize her at first, but I can't deny those green eyes and that hair…" Oliver looked sheepishly at Chloe. "Well she had some sort of concoction with her that she injected into me. She said that it would make me forget."

"Forget what?"

"I don't remember."

Chloe sighed in frustration. Her life was in danger, and she really didn't have a clue why. Ollie seemed to have forgotten everything about his abduction, which was probably the key to solving everything about the situation. And now Lana…

"Wait, Ollie, Lana would never ever team up with Lex. She hates Lex with everything that she is. There's no way that she would ever hurt Clark by having anything to do with him."

"Yeah, but do you think that she would perhaps hurt others to be able to get close to Clark again? I mean, physically close?"

Clark paced the floor of his loft. Lex was alive. Lex was alive and planning on hurting the people that he loved the most. Clark hadn't wanted Lex dead, but everything seemed better with him gone. He wasn't sure what he'd do to Lex if he ever ran into him. As Kal-El, he could control his emotions and powers, but as Clark Kent…

He stopped as he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. It was Chloe.

"Chloe, I thought I told you to stay put at the Watch Tower." He strode over to his blonde friend. "Where's Oliver, is he okay?"

Chloe slowly nodded. Oliver was alright, but she was not. Lana was on her mind, and she knew that this discussion would turn out badly with Clark. Clark wouldn't believe her concerns-in fact, he would down right dismiss them. Lana was perfect in Clark's eyes and nothing would convince him that she were anything else. It took much convincing from Ollie that Lana was working with Lex, but the truth was undeniable. She never thought that Lana, once her closest friend, would be so selfish, so cruel, just to get close to Clark. Chloe sat down on Clark's old couch and put her head in her hands. _Clark will never believe me,_ she thought bitterly. This all just didn't make any sense.

"Chloe, what is it?"

She looked into his intoxicatingly blue eyes. She couldn't bring herself to tell him this.

"Clark, Ollie's remembered some of the events from his abduction. His memories are quite profound, and I need you to just listen to me."

She paused as she pleadingly eyed him. Clark's face went somber, but he agreed.

"Oliver remembers a woman injecting him with an unknown blue substance. I don't know the significance of the liquid, only that it made him forget everything that happened after that moment. It could have been a truth serum, it could have been anything. The real unnerving thing that he remembers, however is who injected him with the substance." She hesitated as she realized how ridiculous the next thing would sound as it came out of her mouth. "Clark, Lana is an ally of Lex Luthor. Oliver and I believe that she and Lex are trying to get to me because they want me for two different reasons. Lex believes I still have unfettered knowledge from Brainiac, and Lana wants me for my healing powers."

There was nothing but silence after Chloe's revelation. Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing- he wouldn't believe it. Lana was gone from his life, but he knew that she would never in a million years dream of ever teaming up with the man who made her life miserable. She put her heart and soul into trying to destroy Lex Luthor. Clark shook his head in disbelief at his best friend's words.

"No. No I don't-"

Chloe bounced to her feet and got straight into Clark's path.

"Look, Clark, I know that you don't want to believe a word I'm saying, but I'm telling you the truth. I believe Ollie, with all my heart. I don't want to think that my best friend is plotting against me, either, but face it- getting my healing powers could change her life! She could be close to you again. Physically speaking," she said awkwardly.

The strikingly handsome alien glared at her skeptically, "How do you suppose that Lana would get your powers? And Lex, how is it possible for him to acquire your knowledge?"

Chloe stared deeply into Clark's eyes, revealing all her vulnerabilities to him. It was at that moment when Clark realized how delicate his best friend really was.

"They are going to kill me," she simply said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for the long wait, I started school and forgot about the story! I've decided I'm going to try and switch the narration of the story to personal POV's. It's easier for me to get the emotion across and perhaps a better way of telling the story.

Chloe's POV

Yeah, I guess I came off as a bit dramatic in telling Clark about my theory of Lex and Lana's plans, but I wanted him to get the point. My life up until now was, hypothetically speaking, at risk. Now, thanks to Ollie's memory returning, my life was definitely in danger. Yes, I agreed with Clark in believing that Lana Lang would never stand along Lex Luthor, but her desire to be with Clark trumps the well-being of her own friends. I knew it. I felt it, because a part of me would probably consider doing the same. And I told him.

Ollie waited for me to get back from Clark's at the Watch Tower. I walked in, looking sullen.

His head perked up when I came in. "Hey. So, what did he think?"

I sighed, "Well, it didn't go well, I can say that. I'm still not convinced that he's convinced about Lana. It's always been hard for him to see anything other than good in her."

His left eye twitched a little as he heard the clear resentment in my voice.

"Sorry. I really don't hold it against her at all. It's just a bit frustrating that I always have to fight my side when it comes to her. It's nothing new, I suppose. I should have seen it coming."

Oliver wrapped his arms around my body, comforting me. Oddly enough, he made me feel safe, even if he wasn't my first choice superhero. I felt his warmth, and I felt safe-guarded, almost more than Clark had ever made me feel. He gently kissed me on my forehead. I wanted to savor that moment.

I eventually broke the embrace as reality hit me, and I moved to the stained glass window to think.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" he asked me.

I hesitated. I didn't know for sure.

Suddenly, I heard something fall to the ground. I whipped around to see what it was.

Ollie was lying on the floor, barely conscious, and leaning over him was Lex Luthor. So Ollie wasn't hallucinating when he said he saw Lex alive. This just confirmed my theory ten- fold. I braced myself. Looking around wildly, I desperately tried to come up with an escape plan.

"How did you get in here?" I sputtered out stupidly.

Lex smiled crazily, as expected. "I'm Lex Luthor, what can't I do?"

"Apparently you can't die…" I muttered. He stiffened at my comment, and an icy expression came over his face. No plan yet…_maybe I could talk my way into buying more time_.

Lex pulled out a gun. "Good Night, Chloe."

_Hmm..Maybe Not._

"Wait, Lex…"

Everything went black.

Clark's POV

At first, I didn't believe Chloe. There was no way that Lana would ever be in cohorts with the likes of Lex Luthor. I argued that she had devoted a good chunk of her life trying to destroy everything that he stood for. This was nothing Chloe hadn't already known. Then I fought that Lana would and could never hurt her friends, let alone plot their demise. Chloe took that into consideration, as well. I refused to listen to Chloe, I denied her accusations against Lana and blinded myself.

After Chloe left me, I thought over and over again- 'What if…she's right?'

I thought back to Chloe's words, "Clark, I know that Lana would kill me to get close to you because if I were in love with you, I'd probably do the same. Love…makes some people go a little nutty."

Had love really driven Lana to do the insane?

I super sped over to the Watch Tower to astonishingly find the place empty. My heart sank, I really wanted to let Chloe know that I would protect her against anyone…Anyone that would try and hurt her.

I walked over to one of the computers and tried to think about what I could do, how I could help. I typed in Chimera, and it brought up the same information that Chloe had found. There was just nothing more that I could find that would be helpful…

I scrolled down and there were strange numbers regarding the information.

34 4' 21"S 95 41' 33"E

"Coordinates..."

I called Chloe on my cellphone, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Chloe, I'm at Watch Tower…I just found some pretty significant information that I think you need to see. I found, what I think to be, the location of Chimera- I'm going to check it out, call me when you-"

I was cut off by a searing pain that inhabited my entire body. My veins felt like they were going to explode, my nerves were boiling- my head was spinning.

I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and ever wanted to be with. She was standing about 500 feet away from me, yet I could still feel her.

"Hello, Clark," Lana said.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver's POV

I remember waking up in the middle of another damned warehouse after a nasty blow to the head by none other than Lex Luthor himself. I rubbed the back of my head gingerly and felt caked blood mixed with my sweat and hair.

"What an asshole," I spat bitterly, and I vowed I would never let him handle me like that again.

I carefully rose to my feet. Ah, it looked like the same warehouse where I was taken after my abduction. In fact, the jerk put me in the same room, however, I wasn't chained to a pole. I inspected the rest of my body to make sure that I hadn't been injected with anything.

"You're fine," said a voice that came from the shadows of the room.

I spun around in the direction where it came from. Like before, a beautiful, dark-haired woman came into plain view, clad in in black clothes.

"So, I just don't understand why you are doing this to me- to Chloe. You were her best friend, and you hated Lex. What happened to you, Lana?"

Lana pushed back a strand of her hair and gazed up at me with contempt in her blazing green eyes. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. She seemed like she didn't have words to explain her deception. But she did.

"You would do anything to get Chloe back, wouldn't you?" she started.

The answer was obvious; I would do anything to get back the love of my life. "Of course I would." I looked straight into Lana's eyes. "Anything. Even if I have to go through you, I'll make sure that Chloe is safe."

She smiled coyly at my response, like her point was proven.

"But that still doesn't mean you have the right to hurt us to get to Clark, Lana. I know where you're going with this, but it's not the same. Clark is not in any danger."

Lana didn't need to think about this. "I love Clark. He is the love of my life, and I will do anything to get him back. True love conquers everything- even friendship. Chloe can help me get to Clark in so many ways, Oliver, she's my hero you see? Lex, well, yes, I despise him, but he has the technology to make this happen. Chimera will help me return to my normal self, get rid of my toxicity so I can finally be Clark's."

She turned her back on me, so I couldn't see her face. "You don't know what it's like, not being able to hold the person you love most. I can't even be in the same room with Clark without him doubling over in pain. To think thatI cause him such physical distress- that I could kill him without even touching him…You just don't understand. We have a chance to be together through Chloe's abilities, her powers can heal me."

She paused to breathe. She whipped around to face me, her eyes ludicrously sparkling, her face red. Walking straight up to me so she was inches from my lips, she breathed, "And you, Oliver…are in my way."

*1 Hour Ago*

Clark's POV

Lana looked so unbelievably gorgeous, she always did. Staring at her paralyzed me. Like her precious meteor rock necklace she sported in high school, her body radiated with hot poison that made my guts squirm with pain. Her expression softened when she realized my discomfort. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. My feet started to quickly shuffle backwards away from her. She was feet from me, but I physically couldn't bear to be any closer.

It made my heart break to watch her back away from me even farther as my back hit the wall. Finally, my pain started to subside, and I straightened up, my hand still on my chest. I gazed at her from the opposite side of the room. I longed to be able to be near her, to touch her, to hold her as she cowered onto the other wall.

"Lana, where's Chloe and Oliver?" was the first thing I could manage to say.

She looked a bit sullen when my attention was on my friends.

"Not surprised to see me then?" a bit of shock in her voice.

I shook my head. "Chloe has a theory that you and Lex are after her. Is she right?"

Lana bitterly cracked a small smile. "She was always the bright one. Surprisingly smart, to say the least. Can't get anything by that chick."

My heart fluttered at her confession. I couldn't believe it.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"I love you, Clark. I can't stand that I cause you so much pain! I want to be close to you. Every day is Hell when I can't be in your arms." I could see the tears in her eyes, even though she was so far from me. Her pain made my heart ache.

"Lana, I miss you and I loved you, but what you are doing isn't the answer. Perhaps there is another answer to this problem, but teaming up with Lex to kill Chloe for her power is wrong. You should know that Chloe doesn't even have her powers anymore."

I could see disbelief in Lana's eyes after I revealed that Chloe had no healing ability anymore. I was hoping she would believe me.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just don't believe you," she stated. She started to advance towards me once more. The pain I felt was deafening. I sank to the ground as she came within inches of me.

"Lana…you're hurting me. Please stop."

She bent down to kiss me on my lips. White hot lava surged through my face and all around my body. I was blacking out by the second.

"I'm so sorry." I barely heard her say as I passed out from the pain.


End file.
